


Marry Me, Handsome.

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Marriage Proposal, PIV Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, deadnaming implied, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: In which Keith comes out as trans for the first time on the same night Shiro planned on proposing.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Marry Me, Handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> From Trans Sheith Week 2020  
> Day 5: Hormones, Honeymoon
> 
> Quick note: At the beginning of the fic, Keith is still closeted. Shiro originally saw Keith as a woman in their relationship before coming out. Deadaming is implied in the beginning.

_Keith didn’t know why it took_ him so long to come to terms with being trans. He was twenty-two and in a relationship. He lived so long as a person he knew he wasn’t supposed to be. At this point, he’d known for several months, and he had so much anxiety over keeping it a secret.

A part of him was afraid that Shiro wouldn’t love him anymore if he found out that he no longer identified as a woman. He didn’t want to lose the best thing that ever happened to him. But Shiro was starting to notice. Definitely.

Keith wasn’t too worried about his hair and kept it long, but now he mostly had it held back in a braid or ponytail. He’d gotten binders and wore them often on dates. Shiro commented on it once: _“Why do your boobs look so squished?”_ And when Keith looked away from him entirely, he never asked again.

He wore a packer every day, but he actually was relieved that Shiro never noticed that.

And the biggest indicator was that Keith seemed to be completely abstinent. He would give Shiro all the pleasure in the world but refused to let Shiro touch him or even take his clothes off. He’d hated his body for so long, the thought of someone else seeing it always put him in a panic.

It all came to a head one night after an amazing date. Shiro took Keith to his favorite restaurant, and he had the most amazing meal. He immediately interpreted “dress nice” in his little note as “wear a dress,” but despite that he had a great time. He was spending an evening with the man he loved. Of course, there was this one, tiny thing that kept bothering him.

He had to come out. Tonight. He loved Shiro so much, but he didn’t want to continue being someone’s “girlfriend” anymore. He hated it. There was a high possibility that Shiro would never want to see him again after he told him, so he wanted to make every moment count while he was unaware.

Of course, Shiro took Keith back to his place. It was late, and upon stepping inside, Shiro brought him to his apartment’s balcony. There was a nice view of the city from up here. While Keith’s back was turned, Shiro lit some candles. He was pulled back closer for a happy kiss.

“I love you, [DEADNAME],” Shiro murmured with a smile. “I love you so much.”

Keith gulped. He knew that Shiro didn’t know. But every time he heard his deadname out loud, it was like an icy stab in the back. “I-I love you too.” He couldn’t take this hurt much longer. He had to tell him right now. “That’s why I have to—”

“Wait, wait,” Shiro suddenly pleaded. “Can you hold that thought for just one minute?”

Keith couldn’t help a little sigh of relief. “Sure.” He was freaking out.

Thankfully, Shiro didn’t notice. His smile was brilliant, and he looked so happy. Keith didn’t want that to end.

“[DEADNAME] Kogane, you’re the most amazing, perfect woman I’ve ever met. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

_Oh no…_

Keith’s heart seized in a deathly grip. He knew what was happening. As thrilled as the idea of marrying him was, as soon as Shiro went down on one knee and pulled out a ring, he felt like his fate was being sealed.

Shiro wanted him to be his wife. That was something Keith knew he couldn’t pretend to be. He never wanted to be someone’s “wife.” He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, but Shiro just smiled, unaware of what was going through his head.

“Will you marry me?” Shiro held one of his hands.

Keith let out a sob and covered his face. This was it. Their relationship was over. He was going to ruin it so quickly that Shiro might just kick him out.

Keith sadly shook his head. “No… I-I can’t.”

“No?” Shiro sounded so hurt. “Oh… I get it.”

Keith’s blood ran cold. “What?” He was still crying but forced himself to look at Shiro’s sad face.

“I just really thought we had something, that’s all,” he mumbled.

He whimpered. “S-Shiro, I do love you. So much. That’s why I can’t.”

“That makes no sense,” Shiro muttered. “Why don’t you just tell me the truth?”

“I-I’m trying!” Keith stammered, heart breaking. “Shiro, I don’t want to be a wife. I-I don’t want to be anyone’s wife. Hell, I don’t want to be anyone’s _girlfriend.”_

“[DEADNAME], what are you saying?” he frowned.

“Stop calling me that!” Keith didn’t mean to snap. He was just so sick of hearing that name. It was getting much harder to try and tell him. He must think he was crazy!

Shiro looked taken aback but was still knelt down and holding his hand. “…Baby, what’s going on? I’m here for you. Talk to me.”

Keith couldn’t control his crying. “Shiro… I-I don’t want to be a woman. I hate it. I hate being your girlfriend, a-and the thought of being your wife is horrifying to me.” This didn’t sound good at all. “B-but I could be your boyfriend. That’s what I want more than anything. I’ve known this for a few months now, but I loved you so much I tried keeping it from you. B-but I can’t anymore, because you deserve someone better.” He paused, bracing himself for any possible insults. “Shiro, I’m trans. I’m a guy.”

Shiro let go of his hand while he’d talked. He was just staring up at him, seemingly speechless.

“P-please, say something,” he whimpered. “Anything. Please.”

Shiro went to open his mouth but faltered, resigning. “I should’ve known.”

“…Huh?”

“I should’ve known,” he repeated. He sighed, eyes misty. “You gave me so many signs, so many chances… I-I knew you were changing some things about yourself, but I thought nothing of it. Fuck, I thought your chest looked flatter because you were wearing different bras. I’m so stupid.”

“Shiro, you’re not stupid.” Keith sniffled. “I should’ve told you.”

Shiro ignored him. “I thought you were just saving yourself for marriage… but you always looked so scared when we were in bed together. I… I-I’m so sorry.”

_“You’re_ sorry?” he gasped. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I did,” he stammered. “I should’ve asked you questioned and checked in on you. I’ve been such an awful boyfriend and a terrible person, t-to make you think that this was something you had to hide from me.”

Keith knelt down to his level, not caring about the dress. “Shiro, I’m sorry too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You have me,” he insisted, voice pleading. “Baby, you’ll always have me. I’ll never walk away or give up on you. Ever. You being a man now doesn’t change that. You’re still the same person I fell in love with. You’ll just be a better, happier version of that person.”

“Shiro…” Keith wiped his eyes, taking his hand again.

Shiro smiled and gave him a slow kiss. “Baby, do you have a new name? I need to know what to call you by. It’s important.”

He blushed. “Keith. My name is Keith.”

“Keith.” Shiro’s smile grew wider as he gave him another kiss. He then looked down. “Keith Kogane, you’re the most amazing, perfect man I’ve ever met.”

Keith realized what he was doing, and his lip quivered. He was already a sobbing mess, but now he was trying so hard to focus.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He held up the little ring again. “Keith, you’ll be the most handsome groom in the world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?”

“Y-yes!” he whimpered out quickly, nodding his head. “Yes, Shiro!”

They barely managed to put the ring on Keith’s finger with shaky hands before they quickly embraced. They were a mess of kisses and tears, and they hurried inside when it got too cold.

That night, they made love for the very first time.

\--

_Their engagement announcement was an exciting_ one. Of course, they received many phone calls at first from friends asking, “Who the heck is Keith?” Keith’s mom and closest family friends already knew, fortunately, so it wasn’t a surprise for the. Everyone was accepting. There was just one thing they needed to do before they could confirm a date.

_“Shiro!”_ Keith was cheering as he ran around the house looking for his fiancé, a letter in his hand. “Shiro, look!”

“In here.” Shiro was in the shower.

Keith grinned and hurried in the bathroom. “Look!” He shoved the letter into the shower.

“Keith, it’s all wet!”

“Just read it.” Keith anxiously rocked on his heels.

_“Mr. Kogane, we’re pleased to inform you that after receiving a letter from Dr. Reyner, we look forward to starting your treatment for hormone replac…”_ Shiro gasped. He poked his head out of the shower, grinning in delight. “Keith!”

“I know!” Keith squealed and took the soppy letter out of Shiro’s hand, tossing it on the counter before hopping in the shower with him. “I’m going on T!”

“Keith, you’re still dressed!” he laughed, holding his waist.

“You’ll just have to rip them off me,” Keith grinned. He was still cheering. “I’m going on T! Shiro, I’m going on T!”

“God, I love you,” Shiro laughed, giving him kisses while also struggling to strip him of his now heavy clothes.

\--

_Keith was nervous on his first_ appointment. He had Shiro come with him, and Keith held his prosthetic hand in a vice grip.

“You okay?” Shiro glanced over.

“I guess.” Keith took a shaky breath. “I’ve waited for this for so long, but part of me doesn’t think it’s real.”

“Well, it’s very real.” Shiro smiled and kissed his hand. “This really is the start of the rest of our lives. I can’t wait to see you grow as the man we both know you are. And you’ll get what you always wanted. You’ll say your wedding vows in a nice, deep voice.”

“S-stop, you’ll make me cry.” Keith grinned and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

His endocrinologist stepped in a moment later, a nurse with her to help him with the shot.

“Okay, Mr. Kogane. Ready?”

“Yes.” He grinned, shifting so there was better access to the injection sight. He held Shiro’s hand tightly as he felt the shot.

It was euphoric.

“Congratulations, Mr. Kogane,” Shiro murmured into his hair before kissing it.

They set the date for the end of June, four months from now.

\--

_It was now two weeks before_ the wedding day. Keith was anxious to see the progress he made since starting T. He didn’t know why, but he felt like that there was almost no improvement. Shiro said there was, but he needed to know for himself.

He looked at a video from before he started hormones, and that was when it really hit him. His voice was definitely a lot higher back then.

“Wow…” As Keith spoke aloud his smile brightened. He was feeling a lot better. Shiro was in his office, and he went to go see him. “Babe?”

“Hey, handsome,” Shiro grinned. “How’re you feeling?”

“Much better.” Keith shifted on his lap and gave him a kiss. “Whoa.”

Something happened that made him stop himself. He looked down between his legs, eyes wide. He’d felt so much discomfort and pain the first few months, but suddenly today there was a totally different sensation.

“You okay, Keith?” Shiro murmured. “You need ice again?”

He shook his head. “I-I think I just got my first boner.”

“Oh, really?” Shiro started to chuckle. “Can I feel? I still haven’t seen your pretty cock.”

“It’d be a crime if you didn’t touch me right now.” Keith gasped, feeling Shiro shove his hand down his pants.

Even the slightest touch got to him. He felt Shiro take hold of his little cock in his fingers, and he was stroking and rubbing it. Already overwhelmed, Keith hid his face in his shoulder while rutting against his hand.

“H-holy shit, that feels good.” Keith grinned. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Shiro crooned and kissed him. “You’ve felt nothing yet.”

Before Keith knew it, he was on top of Shiro’s desk, stripped of his clothes. He heard Shiro moan when his boxers were pulled off.

“Baby, you’re soaked,” Shiro moaned. “Look at you.” He dipped his fingers in once before pulling on his cock. “And look how big you got, Keith. God, you’re so sexy.”

Above Shiro, Keith was a quivering mess, pushing his hips up against nothing. “Shiro, p-please.”

Shiro simply smiled, leaning his head down before taking hold of his cock in his lips.

“O-oh, fuck.” Keith already felt close.

He was so sensitive, he was about to burst. His moans and whines grew louder the harder that Shiro sucked on his dick. It didn’t help that two of his fingers plunged into his cunt at the same time.

“Shiro, I—I-I’m gonna—” Before he could finish, his orgasm hit him like a truck.

Keith clenched around his fingers, body convulsing. He heard Shiro unbuckle his belt and fumble with his zipper and just nodded, knowing what was coming. He was still incredibly aroused. “Y-yeah, yeah, put it in me,” he begged.

Shiro had Keith pinned underneath him now. With little time to waste, Shiro slipped in at a pace that made Keith keen. His thrusts were deep, erratic; Keith didn’t think they ever had a fuck this good. He wanted more. He begged for it while clinging to his back.

“F-fuck, yes. Shiro, h-harder! G-give it to me!” he pleaded.

Shiro held his hips tighter, a low groan rumbling in his throat as he pulled out slow and fucked back in so hard that Keith’s entire body shifted back further on the desk. They were making it shake in protest, but Keith’s screams for more overpowered it.

Before long, he was coming again. It dragged on as Keith wailed, and he could swear he was squirting while feeling Shiro spill inside him just moments later.

They both stared at each other while panting to catch their breath. Their bodies shook, and Keith couldn’t help laughing.

“T-that was so fucking good.” He said it so bluntly that Shiro laughed, as well.

“Fuck, yeah.” Shiro gave him a chaste kiss. “I could get used to that.”

Keith nodded blissfully. He then blushed. “…Can you carry me to the bathroom? I can’t feel my legs.”

Shiro’s face turned red too. “Yeah. Let’s take a bath.”

Keith clung to him lazily as he was carried. “Can you carry me down the aisle?” he slurred.

Shiro laughed. “Baby, I want to see you walk to me.”

Keith pouted. “Darn.”

\--

_Keith cried before the ceremony. He_ stared at himself wearing a tux and lost it. This was what he always wanted. Today, he was a groom. Everyone was here to see two men happily in love get married. He was going to be Shiro’s husband.

He cried again while walking down the aisle, because when Shiro saw him he burst into tears. They were both so happy that their tears were contagious. There wasn’t a single dry eye at the venue.

They kissed for the first time as husbands and had the best reception and a lustful wedding night. And on their honeymoon, they found much better company in their room together and spending long nights looking at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
